Time Of My Life
by StBerryForever
Summary: If Rachel had to list the five best moments of her life, this is how they would go...  *FutureFic, slightly AU in some places.*    PREQUEL TO 'MY LIFE CONTINUES'.
1. Number 1

**A/N: Just something I came up with last night, hope you like it!**

Someone asked me once the five best moments of my life. So, listed from earliest to most recently, here they are.

Number one, meeting Jesse St James.

That had to be on the list, because I wouldn't have this life right now if I hadn't met him. He was the boy of my dreams - and though we had gone through tough times together, that had only made our relationship stronger.

That day in the music store was magical. We had sung together, and at that moment, I knew I had found my soulmate.

Jesse had stolen my heart right from the moment I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. That was obvious. We were Romeo and Juliet, forbidden to love each other. And I think, if anything, it made us even more in love.

I would have chosen Jesse over Glee club any day. The whole club, apart from maybe Finn, were usually horrible to me. They disliked me, but tried not to take it too far, because they knew they didn't have a chance of winning competitions without me.

I didn't want to sound self centered, but it was true. I was really one of the few who wanted to pursue a career in performing arts, and I was probably the only one who would risk anything to get there.

I was fully prepared to tell the Glee club of McKinley exactly where they could shove their little threat.

I couldn't have given up my soulmate, especially since it wasn't likely I would find someone who was prepared to put up with me, not any time soon anyway.

I didn't need Glee to be a star.

But, I was a coward. I couldn't give up Jesse, but I couldn't give up the only place that had ever kind of accepted me, even though they could tease me endlessly without Mr Schuester attempting to stop them.

So then I hatched a new plan. Date Jesse in secret. No one would have to know, and once we got out of High School, we wouldn't have to hide. We would be stars together.

But destiny had other plans for me. Jesse had transferred to McKinley High School, to be with me, or so I thought. Only after I had given myself to him, given him my heart, he had left me to die. Not literally, but emotionally.

My teammates, or so they were called, did not help me thorugh possiblely the hardest moments of my life. They told me I should've done what was right for the team, told me that I had selfishley put our club at risk for a high school fling.

It wasn't a high school fling. It never was.

I had loved Jesse St James.

Most average teenage relationships were exactly the same - the girl falls in love with the boy, the boy falls in love with the girl, he is the one you will marry, you are sure of it. If there are only one one hundred teenage relationships work, you will be the one.

Then, something goes wrong, and you break up, swearing you never really loved him, that it would never have worked.

But then again, Jesse and I were not 'average teenagers'.

So, I was left broken hearted, but meeting him was still on my list. Because he is the reason the next four things happened.

**A/N: Please keep reading, I'll post the next four really soon, nearly finished writing all of them.**

**This is probably only going to be the five chapters, but I might write something else, like the worst five memories of her life. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Number 2

**A/N: This chapter has Jesse in it more! Hope you enjoy reading it! XD**

Number two, going to UCLA.

I had origionally planned for New York to be the place I escaped to after high school. New York was where Broadway was, so why not? It would only make my career that much easier. I could start earlier.

It wouldn't matter that no one I knew was going there. I had no boyfriend, since after a messy break up with Finn Huson, and then an even messier one with Noah Puckerman, I had given up on boys altogether. What was the point, when the only boy I had ever really wanted was miles away?

My Glee club had all gone off to do different things, not bothering to keep in touch with me after High school was out. There wasn't a reason for them to at all, since Glee was over, and I couldn't help them win anything anymore.

We had taken Nationals my Senior year. I privately thought it to be down to my powerful reindition of 'Hallelujah', but I couldn't be sure.

Anyway, after a whole year of being nice to me, the bonds were cut once they didn't have to watch what they said to me, their leader. Because I was no longer their leader, and I wasn't liked by any of them.

My dads, they wanted me to follow my dreams. I guess they had done what they wanted. They had raised a baby, no it was grown up, they were no longer obliged to care for it.

But they were wrong. Because raising a baby doesn't stop when your child leaves home. It continues for their whole life.

I had dealt with their abandonment just like I had with Shelby's. I hadn't said anything, I had kept my head up high and my showface brighter than ever.

But inside, I was dying.

So, off I was to sunny L.A, leaving behind the town I had been waiting to leave from for sixteen years. Leaving behind everyone I knew and loved.

I did enjoy my college years. It was great, and I actually made real friends, ones that loved me for who I was, not my talent. Anyway, I was no longer the most talented singer. There were heaps of people better than me, but I think it was a good life lesson for me. I needed to stop being a cow.

I changed so much at UCLA. I started partying, and sometimes drinking, just having a bit of fun, not going overboard.

It was the first time in my life I had truely know what it felt like to have fun. I loved it.

During my college years, I re-met Jesse St James. Maybe, deep down, that was one of the reasons I had come to L.A instead of New York.

It was a scorching hot Summer the year of 2015. I was enjoying a day at the beach with my friends. And then, after a swim, we had paper scissors rock to see to would shout everyone ice-creams. I lost, of course. I was unlucky that way.

But I didn't mind, because it was Summer, and I loved Summer.

I had made my way to the ic-cream stall on the beach, buying six ice-creams, two with strawberry, two chocolate, and two berry sorbet. I was just thinking how I was going to carry these when I heard a voice.

"Three goody goody gumdrops, please."

I started to panic, because I knew that voice all to well.

It was the voice of Jesse St James, who I had not seen for five years, ever since that fateful day we lost Regionals.

It wasn't exactly a pleasant memory, seeing the boy I loved on stage singing with Vocal Adrenaline. Because that had meant it was them, always them, who he would choose.

I had made myself believe that the music store meeting was all Jesse, no Shelby involved. And I hoped it was, because I had really believed he loved me that day.

Five years later, Jesse St James hadn't changed much. His hair was still the same curly brown, but his eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. I felt a pang of sadness. I had really wanted to get a glimpse of his eyes, for one last time before I might lose him forever.

Jesse was wearing board shorts that were slightly wet, having obviously been in the water. He was wearing no top, and I was amazed at how hot his body was.

I suddenly felt my cheeks glowing at that thought.

Jesse thanked the man for the ice-creams, and turned to walk off. He stopped short when he saw me, and almost dropped the cones he was amazingly carrying without dropping.

"Rachel?" He said softly. He passed another boy the ice-creams, who I assumed must be one of his friends.

Then Jesse took off his glasses to get a better look at me, and his face spread slowly into a wide grin. "Wow. It really is you."

"Its been a while, hasn't it?" I was surprised at how calm my voice was. He caught the meaning in my words fairly quickly.

"Um," he replied, clearly uncomfortable, "Sorry about that. I would have rung, but I don't know your number..."

"Yeah. Thats alright. So, what have you been up to?"

"Me? Well, L.A is amazing..."

I interrupted. "It is, isn't it?"

"I have to say I'm surprised you didn't go to New York. Its closer to Broadway."

"Well, I wanted a change." I said sadly. He realised not to press it any further, and nodded.

"I got the lead in a show put on by UCLA, and a few other local ones... trying to make a name for myself, its been great."

"Wow. I'm not surprised. Singing is the _most_ important thing to you, right?"

"Hey." He said softly. "You know that wasn't true."

"All I know is you left me for your club, leaving me with a broken heart... and bad dreams of little chicks and their mommys coming for revenge..."

"I thought those would have stopped ages ago."

"I still have nightmares. About _other _things."

"Me?"

"Not just you. Shelby."

Jesse winced. "Rach, I never meant for it to happen. That meeting in the music store, it really was just me hitting on you..."

I snickered. It sounded funny when Jesse said he was hitting on me. He was so much more mature than other teenagers, to mature for words like that.

And in a way, he was so much _less _mature.

I replied. "Positive."

"Yep. And then Shelby approached me when she found out later that day..."

"How did she find out?"

"Oh, she has spies everywhere. Anyway, she said I could help her find her daughter, or lose the full ride to UCLA. And Rach, I was going to lead you to your mother, and then continue dating after I was finished with High School. I really cared about you."

"Why didn't that work?"

"Well, I could see Finn Hudson was still so obviously in love with you, and the Run Joey Run fiasco hurt me."

"I know Jesse, and I'm sorry about that."

"I forgave you anyway, Rachel. You know that. Also, Shelby wasn't happy with me dating her daughter after she realised you weren't a little kid anymore, and didn't need her."

I wanted to scream. "She was wrong. I did need her, more than ever."

"I know. I tried to tell her that, I did, but it didn't work. She told me I still couldn't date you. I said it was none of her buisness, since she had chosen to leave you broken-hearted after getting your hopes up."

I nodded, waiting for the rest of it. Jesse continued.

"Then, Shelby got angry. Like, really angry. She was probably even jealous that I was closer to you then she ever could be, so she made me do 'Another One Bites The Dust" to you."

I gasped. Shelby had made them do that? It wasn't Jesse?

"So, the egging wasn't part of the actual plan. I only found out when my teammates brought out egg cartons, and I had no choice but to go along with it. I didn't want to, you know I didn't."

"I believe you." I told him, and he smiled.

"So," he said, "friends?"

"Friends," I told him, and we hugged.

**A/N: Liked it or not? **


	3. Number 3

**A/N: Awwww, had so much fun writing about Jesse proposing to Rachel!**

Number three, marrying Jesse.

Yes, I married him. Seven years after we met at UCLA, he proposed. With a beautiful diamond ring he told me had belonged to his mother. She had passed away when Jesse was five years old.

After our friendship truce, we hung out together a lot. And then after one year of strictly being just friends, we developed into something more.

So, 2022, it was a Summer night, the anniversary to our friendship starting again, he took me out to the exact same beach we had met over ice-creams. It was mostly empty, and the water looked beautiful, with the stars shining over the sea. We sat and had a picnic Jesse had brought, with all my favourite food.

After both graduating, we had decided to stay in L.A, and forget Broadway. Instead, we bought a beach house and got jobs in different shows in L.A. We were both leads, of course.

So, we ate, then we danced, and then he brought out a guitar. he played all my favourite songs, and we sang along together.

Then, we swam in the moonlight. It was amazing.

Finally after hours of fun, Jesse brought me over to the closed ice-cream stand, which was still exactly the same.

Jesse got down on one knee and slowly brought out the ring from his pocket.

I was stunned. He really loved me.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, I promise to love you forever, will you marry me?"

Those were the exact words I had been dreaming of forever.

"Yes." I whispered, and leaped into his arms.

The wedding was one year later, and it was amazing. It had been exactly one year since he proposed, and eight years after meeting him on the beach. Jesse liked doing that, making sure the dates were important.

Our wedding was held - you guessed it - on the beach. It was a fairly small wedding, we only invited our closest friends or workmates. My dads did come, I hadn't seen them since I left Ohio more than ten years ago.

They were both graying, and they seemed proud of their little girl. I was happy to see them, it was like all the bad things in the past twenty years with them went away. Because, it was easy to see they loved me. And they seemed to love Jesse as well, despite our history.

I didn't invite Shelby. The only time her name was mentioned was at the dinner table, when Daddy casually mentioned that she had asked how I was, and they told her I good, but didn't say anything about the wedding.

I was extremely grateful to my dads for doing that. Shelby was just someone I didn't want in my life at the moment.

The wedding was great, and so, so, beautiful. Jesse and I were the happiest couple alive. We had our first dance, and our years of dancing training had obviously paid off.

The cake was massive, with blue ribbons and flowers. We had decided on a blue theme for the wedding, since we were by the sea.

I invited my old Glee members. Mr Schue, Tina, Artie, Mike, Sam, Kurt, and Brittany came. I wasn't surprised about Finn or Puck, and Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn had never really wanted to know me at all.

I was surprised at how glad they were to get invited. They asked how I had been, and told me they were happy that I had found Jesse in L.A. They all seemed to be doing well.

Finn was back with Quinn, Puck with Santana, Tina with Mike, Sam with Kurt (he had told everyone he was gay five years ago) and Brittany with _Artie_. I didn't say anything, since Brittany actually seemed to have grown up slightly since high school.

Jesse invited his father, who was lovely to me. He had never met me before. He loved his son, but Jesse had always been looked after by nannies because his dad always had to work.

We also invited our close work friends, who we had met over the years in L.A.

So, all in all, the wedding went smoothly.

And I was happier then I had ever been in my life.

**A/N: I thought Finn and Puck wouldn't come to Rachel's wedding if she was getting married to Jesse lol**

**Was this good enough?**


	4. Number 4

**A/N: I also loved writing this chapter, it was so fun writing about StBerryBaby. :) **

Number four, being pregnant with my first child.

It had been two years since the wedding, and I was loving married life. Jesse always introduced me to his workmates with pride, and he made sure everyone we met knew I was his wife.

Work was also going well for us. I was off one day because I felt sick, and Jesse had stayed home to take care of me. He had just gone to the shop because I wanted my favourite vegan soup, and we didn't have any left.

Jesse had been gone twenty minutes now, and the shop was only five minutes away by car. I only needed one thing, so where was he?

My stomach lurched and I ran to the toilet to vomit. "Oh god," I moaned. "Where the hell _are_ you, Jesse?"

I rinsed out my mouth and brushed my teeth. Twenty-five minutes.

I searched the cupboard under the sink for medicine. There was none. How odd. We always had things like that.

Maybe I would run down to the shop to get some. I could walk, we only lived down the road from it.

So I walked slowly down to the chemist, feeling gross. In the shop I got what I needed, and was walking to the counter, when I saw something that made me stop.

Right there on the shelf were a bunch of pregnancy tests.

My heart almost stopped. All the symptoms were right - morning sickness, nausea, crying, dreams... so much more...

I reached up and grabbed one, with a smiley face on it. It would be happy if I was pregnant - we weren't trying, but I know Jesse wanted a child, and I did, now I thought about it.

I gave my things to the cashier, feeling oddly happy. I wasn't a teenager or anything, I didn't hate kids, so there was no reason for me not to be happy at the thought of a child.

The cashier gave me my things back, and I paid. He smiled at me, because I looked happy, so he guessed I wanted a baby. I smiled back.

Back at the house, the first thing I did was take the test. Now I so badly wanted a baby.

The minutes seemed to take hours. Then, finally, I stole a glance. And saw something that changed my whole life.

I was pregnant.

Then, just then, I heard the front door open, and Jesse's voice. "Rach!" he called out. "I'm home!"

I stuffed the test in the bin, and flew down the stairs. I threw myself at him, kissing him.

We kissed, and then Jesse pulled back slightly, looking surprised. "Hey, baby." he said.

"Oh Jesse!" I said excitedly. "Guess what!"

"Um.. you don't feel sick anymore?"

Actually, now he mentioned it, I hadn't taken the medicine. Oh well. I had more important things to do.

"No." I grinned.

"What is it then?" Jesse begged.

I took a deep breath. "Not now." I told him. "Theres somewhere we need to got first..."

Five minutes later, Jesse and I were sitting on the same beach we got married on, licking ice-creams. I still hadn't told him.

"So," he said. "You haven't told me what it is yet..."

"Oh." I said happily. "Well..."

"Yes?"

"I"m pregnant."

Jesse almost dropped his ice-cream. Then, he did drop it, knocked mine out of my hands, and twirled me round in his arms.

"Rachel, we're having a baby?"

"Yes," I told him, and he kissed me.

Everyone around us was watching with amusment, and Jesse turned to face them.

"I'm going to be a father." he told them, grinning goofily.

Everyone clapped for us. People were so nice.

"Is this your first?" a lady asked.

"Yes." I replied. "I just found out ten minutes ago."

The rest of the day was a blur of hugs from total strangers on the beach, Jesse buying me everything I wanted, and baby talk. It was weird - I had never really thought about babies until now, when I was pregnant. Of course, I had always assumed we would have kids, but I had never thought we would have them now. Not that we were too young or anything, it was just strange to think of being a mother.

But, I vowed I would be a better mother than my own.

I would love my baby. I would protect it from anything and everything, as would Jesse. I knew he would.

This child was part of my life now.

So, my pregnancy began. And nine months later, it came.

"ARRRGGGHH!" I screamed. "I hate you Jesse!"

Okay, at the moment I wasn't the most relaxed women in the world. Giving birth isn't pleasant.

It wasn't too nice for my loyal husband either. He hated seeing his wife in pain.

"Come on Rach." he urged me. "You can do this."

"NO I CAN'T!" I sobbed.

"It will be all worth it, when we see our little boy." he told me.

And that calmed me. It would be worth it. How long had I waited to finally have my little boy in my arms? Someone I could tell people was _my _son, mine and Jesse's?

He would be perfect. I imagined a little version of Jesse.

Now it seemed easier, thinking about my son. The hours seemed to go by faster.

And then, just like that, it was over.

The nurse passed me my baby. The first thing I noticed was his dark curly hair, my colour, but Jesse's curls. Then I saw how much he resembled both of us. My face shape, Jesse's nose, thank god, Jesse's mouth shape, and many other little things. I was so amazed by my child's beauty that I didn't hear it cry. I didn't notice the tears flowing down my face, or Jesse's.

All I could see was my baby boy.

I looked at Jesse. His reflection mirrored mine, happy, eyes shining, amazed by the baby we made together.

I kissed the baby's head and stroked his curls. I wanted to know if he had Jesse's eyes or mine.

He was perfect.

"Do you have a name picked out?" asked a nurse. It was only then I saw everyone else in the room, besides Jesse and my son.

"We had a few favourites." Jesse answered.

"Do you want some time together?" said the doctor.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

The nurses and doctors cleared out, leaving the three of us. The St James family.

"Do you want to hold him?" I whispered. I didn't want to let go of him, but Jesse needed to hold his son. I passed him, carefully, to my husband. It was harder then I thought, letting him go.

Jesse looked like he might burst with pride at any moment.

"What should we call him?" I wondered out loud.

Jesse replied, "Your baby cousin, the one that died when it was two days old, was called Hamish. I like that name."

"And," I said, "Your fathers middle name is Daniel, isn't it? What about that? I know it would mean heaps to your father, and my family, if we used those names..."

"Yeah. We just need to figure out if it should be Hamish Daniel St James or Daniel Hamish St James." Jesse told me.

"How about Daniel Hamish St James?" I said.

Jesse smiled. "Sounds good."

"It sounds _perfect._"

Then, the doctor came in, telling us that he needed to take Daniel for some tests. Jesse reluctantly passed him over.

I was sad, but later that day, I had my baby back.

And I loved him.

**A/N:** **What did you think? Just one more to go! Also, I sort of randomly picked the name Hamish cos I couldn't find any others that went well with Daniel, and Daniel is the name of my brother... please read the next one as well, I'll update as soon as I can.**


	5. Number 5

**A/N: Look out for another baby St James! Who else wishes they had two kids with Jesse St James? SOOOO jealous of Rachel, but I love StBerry anyway!**

Number five, my second pregnancy.

It was a cold winters night in December.

What the hell, I had said to Jesse. L.A, as Addison says, isn't meant to rain.

Anyway, raining it was, and my small family were stuck inside, drinking hot chocolate and toasting marshmallows in our fire. Dan had just started crying because he had burnt his, and my loving husband was trying to calm him down by getting him a new one.

There was a full bag of marshmallows sitting _right _next to Daniel on the coffee table, but my overly dramatic son was having an emotional breakdown.

"I want another one!" the three year old sobbed.

"Danny." Jesse said. "You can have another one. You can have as many as you want."

I frowned at this. I seemed to recall Jesse promising me when our son was born he would never be a spoiled little boy. Of course, my little Danny was anything but spoilt. He was the kindest, most loving, little boy I had ever met, though a tad over sensitive.

I pulled one out of the bag, a white one, because Dan hated pink ones. They were _girl_ ones, according to my son.

I held it up for him to see. "There you go, Danny. Can you use this one?"

Daniel stopped his tantrum to make sure it was white, and smiled. "Thank you, mummy."

Was that so hard? "Jesse." I said, as we watched the boy poke it on his stick and stick it in the fire, "Do you not remember the winter last year? How Danny refused to eat the pink ones?"

"Um, not really." Jesse sighed.

"Oh well. I love you anyway..." Jesse broke my sentance by crushing his lips to mine.

"Hey!" Daniel shouted, getting to his feet. "No kissing in front of me! Girls have cooties!"

Kind little boy my arse. I reluctantly pulled away from Jesse's lips.

Oh _god._ I ran to the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach, vaguely aware of my husband crouching over my body, holding back my hair. I realised he had shut the door, from the banging that was going on.

"Dan doesn't need to see you like this." Jesse whispered to me, stroking my cheek as I rinsed my mouth out.

"I know. Thanks for shutting the door."

I sighed and walked towards the door, wobbling slightly. Oops.

Then, I collapsed on the tiles, hitting my head. Great. I'm never going to hear the end of this from Jesse.

Jesse crouched over me protectively, lifting me into his arms. "Rach." he whispered, "Whats wrong?"

I opened my eyes. "Nothing, Jess. Really. You can let me go now." I said, struggling to escape his hold.

Jesse's eyes narrowed. "No." he said, tightening his hold.

Oh f***ing god. I have a child to feed. I don't need this right now.

"Come on." Jesse said, walking towards the door. "We're going to hospital."

NOOOOOOOOOOO! "_Why_?" I moaned.

And so my incredibly long night started...

Thirty minutes later, Dan was with my best friend, Lisa, and I was stuck in the car with Jesse on our way to hospital. I wasn't talking to him, and he was becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Rach," he said, looking at me. "Come on. You need to find out whats wrong."

I didn't say anything, didn't even look at him.

Then I felt something in the pit of my stomach...

Here we go again.

I grabbed the bucket Jesse had put in, and threw up into it. Jesse had pulled over, and was trying to comfort me. "Done?" he asked softly.

I nodded, not wanting to speak. Jesse was out of the car and back soon with the bucket empty. There was a tap on the side of the road, so he washed it as well.

We were off again. That hadn't changed anything. I still wasn't speaking to him.

Soon enough, we were at the hospital, and I was in the waiting room. Jesse was trying to explain to the doctor what had happened.

"She just collapsed, and hit her head."

Fantastic, Jess. Now the doctors know how clumsy I am sometimes. What are they going to think? They probably want to use their time on someone who is actually sick.

The nurse came and told me they needed me to come into a room. I reluctantly lay down on the bed while they did some tests, Jesse holding my hand.

Some tests were more painful than others, but there was nothing I couldn't take, right? I had given birth to a baby.

_Baby..._

OH MY GOD!

"Wait!" I yelled. Everyone in the room froze. I continued. "I know what it is!"

"Whats wrong then, Rach?" Jesse asked me.

"Nothings _wrong_, Jess. Its fine. Its fantasic. I think I might be pregnant..."

Three hours later, driving home with Jesse, picked up Dan from Lisa's.

Hahahahaha. After one more test that was familiar to me, it was discovered that Rachel St James, was, in fact, pregnant. Hahahaha.

I should totally become a doctor.

Except all the blood...

I almost fainted, right there and then.

Five minutes later, ready to tell Dan he's going to be a brother. We decided to just come out and say it.

"Dan." I say. "You are going to be a brother."

My son stared at us, then replied in an excited voice, "A _big _brother?"

"Yes." Jesse told him, then picked him up and hugged him. "You happy?" He said.

"YES!" Danny answered.

We weren't going to find out if it was a boy or girl this time. If it was a boy, we still had all Dan's stuff from his baby years (or rather, year). We could afford easily to buy girl stuff, and if it wasn't a girl, I would give them to some of my friends.

I wondered if my fathers would finally come to L.A again. They had never met Daniel.

I wasn't sure about Shelby, and what I was going to do about her. From the sound of my fathers monthly phone calls, she was hinting that she wanted to see me. Shelby still didn't know about my husband, let alone my son.

I would think about that later. Right now, we were celebrating. We were going to the beach tomorrow, though it was winter. I guess it was a tradition.

Eight months later, I was the size of an elephant, and very hormonal. It was good my dads had come down to meet their grandson and help out with my pregnancy.

Dan and his granddads got on very well. They clicked almost straight away.

So, right now I was watching _Wicked _on our 50 inch plasma tv, and my great husband was massaging my swollen feet. How sweet life was.

"Jess." I asked, and he looked up at me, smiling.

"Yeah, honey?" he replied. "Need anything?"

"No, thanks. I was thinking about baby names for boys, and I like Caleb."

"Thats quite nice. Daniel and Caleb. What about girls?"

"Well," I said thoughtfully, "I actually love the names Ella, Grace, and Alice."

"Yeah, I think my favourite would be Ella, out of those three - maybe a first name."

I smiled. "There is another one, one thats growinng on me. I thought of it when I was pregnant with Dan, before we found out it was a boy."

"Okay, and whats that?"

"Molly."

Jesse kissed me. "Molly's beautiful." he told me.

Now, three weeks after that day, I was in labour.

It was easier than last time, because now I had done it before.

My baby girl was born at 5:43 am, on the 1st September.

And she was beautiful, just like her brother.

As I held my baby, I looked at her feautures, wanting to see if she had my eyes or Jesse's.

This little girl also had Jesse's curls and my hair colour. Except, this time, the baby had more of me. And I was surprised that she was still so gorgeous, her face perfect.

Then, my baby opened her eyes and cried.

She had blue eyes. Just like her daddy and her older brother.

"Molly." Jesse whispered.

My eyes were filled with tears. "Molly Ella St James." I said.

**A/N: That is the end! Well, I'm writing sequels... look out for them, I'll post them soon! **

**This chapter was fun to write, all about StBerryBaby number two! xD thanks for reading, I'll post next story really soon... it is about Shelby coming to L.A... *gasp*...**


End file.
